The Lion and the Tiger
by tigerlilystar
Summary: It takes place in Harry's sixth year, before the lessons with Dumbledore begin...My own version of how Harry and Ginny got together... R&R HarryGinny RonHermione COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

**Disclaimer : **_I do not own Harry Potter, if I had, I wouldn't be writing here…_

'So, who's up for a game of truth or dare?' Harry asked his best friends, Ron and Hermione.

'Okay' Ron, agreed

'Sure, why not…' Hermione asked.

'Good' Harry smirked 'Mione, why don't you start first?'

'Very well… Harry, truth or dare?'

'Dare.'

'I dare you to…go out with Ron's sister for a week.'

'What? No way!' Ron said.

'Ok, if Ron's okay with it.' Harry answered.

Hermione dragged Ron in a corner, then whispered something to him. When they came back, Ron agreed with the dare.

'Good, now….'Harry didn't get to finish his sentence, cause Professor McGonagall (**A/N is that how you write it? I wasn't sure…)**entered the Gryffindor common room just then.

'Potter, Granger, Weasley! What are you doing up at this time of night?'

It was midnight, and they had barely finished their homework.

'Well, Professor…' Ron began, but was cut shortly by a very impatient McGonagall.

'Never mind, go to bed, now, and 10 points from Gryffindor.'

They did as they were told, but just before they went in the dormitories, Hermione whispered to Harry 'Don't forget about the dare, Harry. It begins tomorrow, since it's Hogsmeade week-end.'

'Okay, Mione, I'll do the dare, and here's yours: date Ron for a week.' Smirking, he opened the door to the boys dormitories, and said, just before entering, 'Oh, and, by the way, it starts tomorrow also.'

He went in the dormitories, leaving behind him a very bewildered Hermione.

How did I do? Please tell me what you think…I believe this story will have about…10 chapters (more or less) if I continue…

_Should I go on with it? Please tell me your opinion._

_Tiger_


	2. Chapter 2 Asking Ginny out

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the characters, it's all J.K.Rowling's; anything you don't recognize, it's mine_

The next morning, Ron was, as usual, woken up by a pillow connecting with his head. He sat up groggily.

'Whasup?'

'Come on, Ron!' Harry was trying to get him out of the bed. 'Breakfast is ready!'

'Argh!' Ron screamed when a cold liquid spilled on his bed. 'Okay, okay! No need for the water…Brr! You sound more like Hermione every day.'

Harry smirked broadly, and five minutes later, both he and Ron entered the Great Hall for a well-deserved breakfast. Harry looked at the Gryffindor table, looking for a certain redhead. He spotted her near the end of the table, in deep conversation with…who else but Hermione?

Harry and Ron approached them, and then waited behind Ginny for their presence to be acknowledged.

Finally, Hermione looked up at them and said 'Yes? Can we help you?' with a look that said 'I-know-very-well-why-you're-here-and-it's-not-going-to-work'.

'Can we sit here?' Harry asked. When both the girls nodded, he seated himself across from Ginny, next to Hermione, and Ron sat next to his sister, across from Hermione.

As they ate breakfast, conversation ensured, and both parties were quite glad to not have awkward situations. Then, when he saw Ginny had finished eating, Harry asked her. 'Ginny, could I speak to you in private?'

'Sure', the redhead nodded.

They sat up, and Ginny walked towards the exit. Harry followed her soon enough, but not before having whispered to Hermione 'Don't forget the dare…'

Outside the Hall, Harry followed Ginny to a more-or-less private corner.

'So, what did you want to ask me?' Ginny asked.

Suddenly, this dare didn't seem anymore like a piece of cake, as Harry looked in Ginny's brown eyes. _Come on, _he scolded himself, _it's only a dare…It's not like you like her or anything….OR DO I?_

'Um, well, I was w-wondering if youwantedtogotoHogsmeadewithmetoday.'

Ginny looked utterly confused. 'I'm sorry, what did you say? I didn't catch that…'

Harry smiled uneasily, then asked again, this time more slowly 'I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me today.'

Now, Ginny seemed really surprised, and tough he wasn't quite sure –it could have been the light –Harry thought she blushed.

'Um, yeah, okay.'

'Really? So... you'll go with me?'

'Yes, Harry, I'll go with you to Hogsmeade', she said slowly, as if talking to a little boy.

'Okay, great! I'll..um..meet you here at 2 o'clock, okay?'

'Sure.' Ginny said most casually, as if the Boy Who Lived didn't just ask her out.

'Great1 Well, see you later' Harry said, and then walked away to Gryffindor Tower. Once he was out of her sight, he jumped in the air 'YES!', only to ask himself five seconds later _Now why did I did _THAT?'

_Ok, this is the second chapter…Next chapter..Hermione asks out Ron…Now that should be funny enough…_

_But let me warn you1 I wont post out the next chapter, not until I have 14 reviews for the first two. So you'd better push the little button, if you want the rest…smirking evilly _

_Please tell me what you think, and if I should improve anything…_

_TigerLily_


	3. Chapter 3 Asking Ron out

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the characters, it's all J.K.Rowling's; anything you don't recognize, it's mine_

After Harry and Ginny had left, Hermione and Ron remained alone. Well, as alone as you can be at the Gryffindor table.

Suddenly, Ron asked 'Mione, can you pass me more pumpkin juice?'

'Is that all you boys think about?' Hermione asked, irritated. 'Food and Quidditch?'

'Well, kind of… No, wait!'

Hermione looked hopeful.

'We also care about making Malfoy's life a hell. Well, at least me and Harry do.'

Hermione couldn't help but smile.

_He'll never change, will he? _

And that's why you love him so much… 

_Yeah…Wait, WHAT?_

_Come on, admit it, you've loved Ron since first year._

Did not! I, um.., merely had a crush on him. And it's past, now, anyways… 

'Mione?'

She was abruptly pulled off of her daydream (or more like battle-with-herself) when by Ron's hand, which had inwardly knocked some pumpkin juice on the table.

'Honestly, Ron, how can you be so clumsy?'

With an infuriated look, she ran out of the Hall and made her way to the Gryffindor common room. She muttered the password to the Fat Lady –_resuncio_ – and hurried inside, where she took a seat by the fire.

Not long after, she was joined by a very pleased looking Harry.

'I'm meeting Ginny in front of the Great Hall at 2 o'clock' he announced. 'What about you?'

Hermione muttered something under her breath.

'What? ' Harry asked, leaning closer.

'I didn't ask him out', she repeated, a bit louder.

Harry seemed surprised enough, but he also couldn't keep the smirk from spreading on his lips. 'Mione, if you don't ask him out in, say, an hour, I dare you to ask Snape out.'\

'Fine, I will.'

She sat up, straightened her robes, and left through the common room, leaving a still smirking Harry behind, and not playing attention to the Fat Lady's mutters.

She found Ron in the same place she had left him, still eating. She approached him cautiously.

'Ron?'

A bit more, and he would have jumped off of his bank. 'Blimey, Hermione, you scared me!'

She smiled sheepishly, but asked nonetheless 'Um, could I, euh…talk to you for a second? Alone?'

Ron gulped, and then said, somewhat hesitantly, 'Sure, 'Mione'

They stepped out of the Hall, and, incidentally, ended up in the same corner Ginny and Harry had talked into.

'So, um…' Ron began blushing.

An awkward silence ensued. Finally, Hermione couldn't stand it any longer, and she blurted out 'I'm looking for someone to go to Hogsmeade with me…As a date…And, well, I was wondering if you wanted to…?'

Ron blushed even more deeply. 'O-okay', he stuttered.

A huge grin to match the one Harry was wearing earlier spread on Hermione's face as she said 'Great!'

Then, acting on impulse, she stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips softly against his, breaking the soft kiss before he had a chance of responding.

'I'll meet you here at 2 o'clock, okay?' she asked, still grinning.

Frozen, Ron was incapable of uttering one single word, so he merely nodded. He stood glued to spot, watching Hermione's retreating figure.

When she was out of sight, he touched his lips softly with his finger, then whispered "Bloody hell".

Still shaking his head, he entered again the Great Hall to finish his breakfast.

Ohhhh…Now that they both have dates, what's gonna happen? Well…smirks evilly that's for me to know and you to find out…in the next chapter!

Well, here is chapter 3, as promised. Please review….I'll update as soon as I get at least 5 reviews…Thanks to those who already reviewed…

_Tigerlilystar_


	4. Chapter 4 Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer** _: J.K.Rowling is the author of Harry Potter, it's not me…tough I wish it would be…_

Two hours later, two very pleased looking Gryffindors made their way to the Great Hall, where they were to meet their dates.

'So' Harry said to his companion 'you and Hermione are finally going out, then?'

Ron blushed crimson and whispered 'We're not going out. Well, not exactly…she just said she needed someone to go to Hogsmeade with her. She never said anything about liking me or anything…'

Harry chuckled at Ron's embarrassment. 'You know, I don't think she is quite immune to your charms…' he said.

'You think so?' Ron looked quite hopeful, actually, and Harry had a stinging feeling. _This is just a dare…But what f it isn't? What if me and Hermione really like our dates? _Shaking is head, he thought _Nah, it's impossible. Well, Hermione, maybe, but me? No way!_

As they turned the corner, he heard Ron gasp, and he looked to see what was it that had his friend's attention, only to find himself staring open-mouthed too.

Hermione and Ginny were talking in a corner near the Great Hall, the latter laughing at something her friend said.

_God, she looks gorgeous, _Harry thought to himself. Ginny's flamboyant hair was let loose on her shoulders, cascading in small waves on her back. She was wearing a pale blue top that showed just the right curves and a pair of blue jeans.

Harry was amazed. _How come I didn't notice how beautiful she is until now?_ Then, scolding himself, he said _Oh, come on, she's Ron's sister. I can' possibly be feeling anything for her, can I?_

Ron was having quite the same thoughts about his date, though it was much easier for him to sort out his feelings for her.

Hermione had her hair tied in a high ponytail, with a few locks falling in her eyes. She was wearing a red top similar to Ginny's and a pair of black jeans.

Ron took a deep breath, trying to calm down his beating heart, while thinking _Merlin, I think I'm falling in love._

Both the girls felt that they were being watched –more like stared at –and turned around towards the boys, smiling at their bewildered expressions.

Surprisingly, Ron was the first to recover, and he smiled back to Hermione. Then, he gave a light push to Harry 'Come on, mate, can't wait the ladies waiting.'

Harry shook his head and nodded weakly.

They walked towards the girls.

'Hello, boys', Hermione spoke first.

'Hi, Hermione' Ron and Harry saluted. Then towards Ginny, Harry said 'Ginny? You ready?'

Ron's sister nodded, blushing slightly as Harry offered her his arm. Ron did the same to Hermione, tough they seemed much more at ease than Harry and Ginny. The two couples then walked towards Hogsmeade.

AT HOGSMEADE… 

The stopped in the middle of the road, uncertain of where to go.

'So…' Ginny asked the others 'Where to?'

Harry was about to suggest they all go to The Three Broomsticks, but Hermione beat him to it.

'Well, I was actually thinking on going at library to check out some books, then perhaps going shopping. Ron, would you come with me?', she asked her date, doing her best puppy eyes.

Ron didn't hesitate one bit, he didn't even care he was letting his sister with his best friend. Alone. In Hogsmeade. 'Sure', he answered.

Hermione then turned to their friends, ignoring Harry's glaring look and Ginny's pleading one. 'Why don't you two go check out the Quidditch articles?'

The two immediately looked pleased, and, after sharing a look, nodded. Hermione then added, looking at her watch, 'We an meet at Three Broomsticks in…three hours, let's say?'

When everyone nodded their agreement, she looked to Ron and said 'Shall we?', then disappeared into the crowd with him.

Ginny looked at Harry, tugging on his arm. 'Come on! I want to check out the new broomstick. I heard it's ten times faster than the Firebolt. And the best part is, you can try it at the store.'

Harry looked a bit surprised, but then grinned happily. 'Okay, let's go.'

The store wasn't too far away from where they had initially stood, and Harry and Ginny hurried inside, escaping the blazing sun. (**a/n sorry I forgot to mention this, this story is taking place by the end of September…it's actually the last week of September).**

They took a look at the old Quidditch articles, stopping to admire old models of Firebolts and Nimbuses.

Then, Ginny gasped. Harry turned around, fearing an attack or something, only to see Ginny staring at something. As he stepped closer, he saw the new broomstick Ginny had told him about.

The Firebolt777.

Speed ten times faster than the actual Firebolt, brown –almost black –handle and impressive agility.

Harry heard Ginny whisper 'Now _that'_s a broomstick', and he turned around to see her eyes sparkling with delight.

A fond smile spread on his lips.

'Want to try it?' he asked her.

Ginny turned towards him a very surprised look. 'W-what?' she asked, never breaking eye contact.

Harry grinned as he took her by the hand and with is other hand took the broomstick. The salesperson approached them, eyeing them greedily.

'We want to try it', Harry said.

The salesperson looked doubtful 'Well, I'm not sure if you're allowed.'

Harry silenced her by paying ten Galleons, then exiting the store. He held the broomstick for Ginny, who mounted it first, looking as if she didn't quite believe it. Then, Harry mounted behind her, holding with a hand onto the broomstick, and with the other on her waist.

Finally, they left the ground, watching as it slowly distanced.

Once in the air, Harry left the controls to Ginny, who began piloting it quite knowingly. They did a few turns around the village, watched the beautiful sight of Hogwarts in the distance, then prepared to land.

A few minutes later, they landed and Ginny turned to Harry with a huge grin on her face. Before realizing what she was doing, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, blushing when –after a moment of surprise – Harry responded back.

They pulled away a few instants later, both grinning.

Harry handed the salesperson –who had waited for them by the door –the broom, and then, without as much as a second glance to it, took Ginny's hand and walked towards The Three Broomsticks, where –after ordering two butterbeers –they waited for Ron and Hermione.

After leaving Harry and Ginny, Ron was dragged by Hermione in the nearest clothes store.

There, Hermione tried on several outfits, most of them dresses for the upcoming Winter Ball at Hogwarts, while Ron watched her and occasionally gave his opinion.

Finally, after about two hours of exhausting shopping, Hermione and Ron exited the store, only to enter in the closest library five minutes later.

As Hermione hurried to the novels section, Ron made it to the Quidditch books, where he checked on several ones, including 'How to hit a bludger in ten different kinds' and 'The history of Quidditch'.

Finally getting bored, he went to look for Hermione. He spotted her in one of the rows, trying to get to a high shelf.

He leaned on the opposite side, and, after a few minutes of silence, asked.

'What are you doing, Mione?'

'Oh, hey Ron.' She blushed a little. 'Um… Would you mind getting that book for me?' she asked him, pointing to the said book.

Ron –who was a taller than Hermione –only needed to extend his hand and he got the book.

As he handed it to Hermione, he observed that they were dangerously close. Without being able to stop himself, he leaned closer and hesitantly brushed his lips against hers, relaxing when Hermione answered him.

A few moments later, they slowly pulled apart, eyes shining of happiness.

'So' Ron asked her 'I guess we're dating now?'

Hermione seemed to think of it for a moment, then answered grinning 'Yeah, I guess we are.'

After paying the books she had selected, Hermione took Ron's hand and they both headed for The Three Broomsticks to meet their friends.

Hours later, after several butterbeers, the four headed towards Hogwarts, the couples hand it hand, for a well deserved sleep.

Ron and Harry kissed their girlfriends goodnight, then climbed to the boys dormitories and immediately fell asleep.

The last thing Harry saw before falling in a dreamless sleep was Ginny's smiling face.

_Hum…they're together…life is pink….and they lived happily ever after…NOT! **grinning evilly**. I'm not done with story yet…A few bumps along the road may be in order…Love prevails all, you say? I wonder if it's true…. _

_Well, this is the 4th chapter. I guess you've earned it…I want all of you to know that I'm grateful for your reviews and that I'm waiting at least 7 of them (reviews) for this chapter._

_Tigerlilystar_


	5. Chapter 5 Quiet days

**Disclaimer** _: J.K.Rowling is the author of Harry Potter, it's not me…tough I wish it would be…_

The week passed rather quietly, with Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny just enjoying their time together.

All Hogwarts was a bit surprised by the news that Ginny and Harry were dating, and people just sighed when they saw Hermione and Ron enter the hall together, thinking _Finally!._

Ron was still a bit shocked himself, not only because he was finally going out with the girl of his dreams, but because he was seeing almost every five minutes his best mate and his sister kissing, or if not, holding hands…

It was rather disturbing, but Hermione helped him get over the shock.

In short, everyone was happy.

Everyone, except one person.

That person had made the possible to make Harry's and Ron's lives hell for the past two years, and now that they were happy, it was just thinking of a new way to make them be miserable again.

However, the person didn't know how. Nothing seemed to make them sad, not even when it threw them insults.

And so, the week passed rather gloomily for that person. Finally, by the end of the week, an opportunity presented itself.

The person was walking in the corridors Friday evening, when he heard whispers from an abandoned classroom.

It approached silently and pressed it's ear to the door, smirking when it recognized the voices.

'Harry, I don't want this to be a dare anymore', Hermione said.

'I know, Mione, I don't want it to go on either. I-I think I fell in love with Ginny, and I just want to be with her because I like her and not because of some stupid dare.'

'Same thing here' Hermione answered.

'So, what are we going to do?' Harry asked her after a few minutes of silence.

'What do you mean what are we going to do? We aren't going to DO anything. We're just gonna keep living like we have, enjoying a peaceful year for once.'

'Okay. We'll do as you say. Now come on, get under the Invisibility cloak so we can get out of here before Filch comes.'

The person stepped back and flattened itself to the wall, staying as much as he could in the shadows.

He saw the door open, but didn't see anyone come out. He waited for a few minutes stiffly, then got out of the shadows and turned to walk towards it's own common room, smirking all the way.

_Enjoy your relationship till you can, Potter, _it thought as it leaned in the bed and fell asleep, still smirking.

_I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I couldn't put it in the 6th, so I had to put it somewhere._

_Anyways, have you guessed who the person is?_

_Please review…and I promise I'll update soon._

_Tigerlilystar_


	6. Chapter 6 Finding out the truth

**Disclaimer** _: J.K.Rowling is the author of Harry Potter, it's not me…tough I wish it would be…_

**A/N: Ok, so I decided it was way too mean of me to only post chapter five, so here is chapter 6 also…Just a warning: it's about to get ugly…**

**Ok, so, on with the chapter:**

The next morning, Ginny and Ron were walking towards the Great Hall, Harry and Hermione being already there, when Malfoy stepped in their way.

They both had their wands in hand in the flick of an eye, but Malfoy just stood there, smirking as if Christmas had come earlier.

'What's the mater, Malfoy?' Ginny asked him. 'You can't take on us unless you have your pets with you?'

Malfoy's eyes flashed dangerously, but the smirk didn't left his face.

'What do you want?' Ron asked him suspiciously.

'Oh, only to tell you the truth.' Draco said.

Ginny and Ron looked at him as if he was nuts. Ignoring the look they shared –which clearly said _I think he's a bit nuts_ –he went on. 'You happy with your dates?'

Ginny tilted her head, looking more suspicious than ever, while Ron didn't even move, still watching Malfoy.

'You poor fools!' he said disdainfully, 'You really believe that Potter and Granger are in love with you? You're way more naïve than I thought. They did it all because of a stupid dare! They dared each other to date one of the Weasley's. As If any one would ever fall in love with _you._'

At this point, Ginny couldn't take it anymore and she yelled 'Expelliarmus', sending Malfoy flying backwards. She then advanced towards him.

'How _dare_ you? You ferret face, don't you ever say anything like that ever again, you hear me? EVER!'

People had rounded up to see what was happening.

Malfoy got up, his face contortioned in a mask of anger. 'Say what you want, Weasel, but you know it's the truth.'

Without another word, he turned his back to her and entered the Great Hall.

Ginny turned to Ron 'Don't believe him, Ron. He's just saying that 'cause he's jealous. Mione and Harry would never do this to us.'

As she watched Ron's face, she couldn't pick up any sign that he had believed Malfoy. It wasn't until he raised his head and their eyes met that she could read all the pain inside.

'They wouldn't, would they?' she asked again, almost in a whisper

Ron just shook his head and said 'I knew it was too good to be true' he said.

Ginny looked back at him with a now furious expression. Without a word, she turned around and entered the Great Hall, leaving a heart-broken Ron behind her.

She looked around and finally spotted Hermione and Harry at the Gryffindor table, the latter laughing at a something Hermione had told.

As soon as he saw her, he got up and smiled, motioning for her to come sit by his side.

Ginny walked towards him.

'Is there something wrong?' he asked her, frowning as he saw her furious expression.

_Slap!_

Her hand collided with his cheek hardly, leaving a mark behind. Then, she leaned closer towards him and whispered angrily 'I hate you! You thought you could play with our emotions like that, didn't you? Well, congratulations, you've managed to break both our hearts. I never want to see you again!'

With that, she turned around and exited the hall, without so much as a second glance. Harry just stood there, bewildered. He finally recovered from his surprise and shouted after Ginny 'Ginny! Wait1 Let me at least explain!'

She turned towards him a face streamed by tears. 'STAY AWAY FROM ME!' she shouted, then ran out of the Great Hall.

Harry felt tears sting his eyes, but held them back. He hopelessly turned towards Hermione, who was watching him with apprehensive eyes. 'They've found out', was all he said.

Hermione stood up, ignoring the stares they were getting from the people in the Hall.

'How?' she asked him.

Harry shook his head, too speechless to say a word for fear of breaking in tears. He had lost the girl he loved, ad all because a stupid dare.

As he raised his head, he saw Draco's smirking face at the Slytherin table. Hatred filled him all over.

He got up from his seat, then walked furiously towards him. He obviously wasn't expecting that, because his face had a look of utter disbelief as Harry finally reached him.

'You!' he angrily shouted. 'YOU TOLD THEM!'

'And why wouldn't I?' Draco said, his smirk back.

'Be a man for once, Malfoy, and get out of the Great Hall, and let's settle this once and for all.' Harry said, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

'Harry', Hermione took him by the shoulder, 'Harry, come with me1' she somehow managed to drag him out of the Great Hall and then let him go.

'Harry', she scolded him 'you can't fight Draco in front of the teachers. You'll get a detention!'

'Mione, do you really believe I care about detention now?' Harry asked her, his eyes filled with tears. 'Ginny hates me1 she hates me! I've lost the girl I'm in love with because of a stupid dare.'

Hermione looked him in the eye, and he saw, for the first time, how much this thing had hurt her too.

'I know, okay? But getting expelled won't solve anything'

'No, but this might!' Harry said as he jerked away from Hermione's hands and launched himself at Malfoy who had just gotten out of the Hall.

His fist collided with Malfoy's nose hardly, and he could swear he heard the bones crack. But he wasn't done. Not yet. He next punched Malfoy in the stomach, but before he could punch him a third time –

'Petrificus Totalus!' Hermione shouted, and he froze. 'Levicorpus, she then said, and Harry was lifted in the air. Without a glance at Malfoy, Hermione levitated him all the way to the abandoned classroom where they had been in the night before. There, she undid the spells.

'Why the heck do you think you're doing?' Harry asked furiously.

'I'm saving you from getting expelled, that's what!' Hermione shouted back just as angrily.

They stood there, both breathing hard, face to face, until Harry said, more calmly. 'I'm sorry.'

Hermione nodded, then said softly back. 'I know how much it hurts, and it hurts me even more because it's my fault. If only I had agreed to tell them the truth, none of this would have happened.'

Harry locked his gaze with hers, and saw that she really did believe what she was saying.

He took her in his arms, and, as she slowly began to cry, whispered 'Shh…it's okay…It's not your fault Hermione, we can't know for sure that they would have acted differently if we had told them the truth…Shhhh….It'll work out. We'll find a way.'

Well, here it is, chapter 6. I want you to know that I expect at least 8 reviews for this chapter…No reviews, no next chapter….

So if you want to know what'll happen next, you'd better push the little purple button…

Tigerlilystar


	7. Chapter 7 AN

A/N : I just wanted to tell all of my readers that I will not post the next three chapter (yes, there are only three) until I don't get at least 30-35 reviews for this story.

**Sorry, but even authors have some complaints.**

**Tigerlilystar**


	8. Chapter 8 Why does it hurt so much?

**Disclaimer** _: J.K.Rowling is the author of Harry Potter, it's not me…tough I wish it would be…_

However, it didn't work out. Both Hermione and Harry had tried to apologize to their dates –ex-dates, rather – but the Weasleys wouldn't hear anything…

While in classes, they would ignore Hermione and Harry, acting as if they didn't exist.

This hurt the two even more when they saw that the brother and sister acted the same with their other friends.

One day, as Hermione and Harry stood by the lake – they had just finished Transfiguration and had a free period –Hermione asked softly.

'Why does it hurts so much?'

Harry, who had been staring at the lake, stared blankly at her, before asking 'Hermione, Ron didn't break up with you, did he?'

Pain infiltrated her eyes, and he could almost swear she was going to break, but when she answered, it was of an even voice. 'No, he didn't, but the look he gave me when we returned to the common room said enough.'

Harry fell silent.

'Why does it hurt so much' Hermione repeated 'to see that they act normally with other people, laughing at breakfast and being happy and yet, at the same time, act as if we don't exist?'

Harry looked at her with such a painful expression that she regretted asking.

'Harry, we need to do something!' she said

'About what?'

'Don't give me that crap! You know very well what I'm talking about. We need to do something about Ginny and Ron.'

When Harry didn't answer anything, and just continued to look at the lake, she went on 'We can't go on like this, and you know it very well. I've seen you in classes. You stare at Ginny, hoping that a miracle will happen, and yet not doing anything to help it happen.'

Harry turned to her furiously and said 'Oh yeah? And what do you want me to do? She won't look at me, let alone listen to me!'

Hermione looked a bit taken aback by his outburst, and Harry's expression softened. 'I'm sorry', he apologized.

Sitting back on the grass, he took his head in his hands and ruffled his hair in a nervous gesture. 'I just don't know what to do anymore' he said, head still in his hands.

Hermione took his head in her hands and bore her brown eyes into his sad emerald green ones.

'I know. But we can try again. And we will. Again, and again, and again, until they'll listen.'

'But what if' Harry began 'what if, after hearing us out they won't want to forgive us?'

Hermione seemed to ponder the matter for a moment, then a small smile –the first since the break-ups –illuminated her face.

'They will, because I've just found the answer to my question.'

Letting go of Harry's head, she stood Indian-like in front of him, her eyes shining with hope.

'It hurts so much that they won't even acknowledge or presence because we love them. Really love them. And they, even if they don't show it –or refuse to admit it –love us just as much.'

Harry smiled too. 'Hermione, have I ever told you you're a genius?'

She beamed proudly, and then said 'Now, all we need to do is to make them understand that we actually love them.'

'That shouldn't be too hard', Harry said. 'Should it?' he asked as an afterthought.

_Well, I'm sorry if this chapter is much shorter…But you will review, right?_

_Remember, no reviews, bye-bye next chapter…I'm evil, I know….smirks evilly_

_Tigerlilystar_


	9. Chapter 9 Forgiving Part 1

**Disclaimer** _: J.K.Rowling is the author of Harry Potter, it's not me…tough I wish it would be…_

After dinner that evening, Hermione and Harry exited the Great Hall alone, as they have done for the past few days. No one seemed to know exactly what was going on, but rumors were on about why had the two couples split up.

Once outside, Harry whispered to Hermione 'Good luck', and then went to the Gryffindor tower.

Not even five minutes later, Ron stepped right in front of her, not acknowledging her presence. Ginny wasn't with him –she was doing homework in the common room –so he was alone too.

'Ron?' Hermione asked tentatively.

He started and turned towards her a blcnk face 'Hermione?'

'Can we talk?' she asked him.

His voice grew cold and Hermione felt her heart break in pieces for the mllionth time that week when he said 'We don't have anything to talk about', then walked past her.

_Oh, no you don't! _she thought. _You won't escape me that easily, Ronald Weasley._

She hurried behind him, and stopped him by taking a hold of his arm.

'I want to talk to you. Please' she pleaded.

Ron shrugged and answered 'Fine.'

Hermione nodded, then led him to the gates, where he hesitated, asking 'Won't Filch catch us?'

It was Hermione's turn to shrug as she answered of an indifferent voice. 'I have nothing to lose. Have you?'

Ron didn't answer, but his surprised look told Hermione that she was on the good way.

She led him to the lake, and then turned to face him.

'I'm sorry', she said.

'Why did you do it?' Ron asked. 'Was it because of the exhilaration or to see if you could have any guy you liked?'

His eyes were shining and Hermione could read all his emotions in them: confusion, anger, frustration, hope…

'No', she said, stopping his ranting.

He looked her in the eyes, and then asked 'Why?'

'I don't know. I always liked you and…the dare was a chance for me to prove it to you. I told myself that it was nothing but a dare, that I didn't feel anything for you…But the first day we spent together I realized how much I was wrong…I really liked you…For who you were…'

She bore her gaze into his, trying to make him feel all her love for him.

'A-and', she went on, tears slowly streaming down her face, 'I know I screwed thing up, but I love you. I really do.'

Finally, in a last attempt, she whispered, her head low 'I just wanted you to know that.'

Only silence answered her, and she thought _I've lost him._

But then, just as she was about to let the sadness fill her, Ron lifted her chin with his finger and gazed in her soft brown eyes, smiling.

'I love you too.'

Then, without letting her a chance to answer, he bent down and kissed her, smiling even more when her arms rolled around his neck.

Well, this is the end….for Hermione and Ron….To find out what happened to Harry and Ginny, review! (at least 7) and then read on…

_Tigerlilystar_


	10. Chapter 10 Forgiving Part 2

**Disclaimer** _: J.K.Rowling is the author of Harry Potter, it's not me…tough I wish it would be…_

A/n: I just wanted to thank all those to have reviewed this story and to say that I'm really grateful to them…

**Well, on with the story…**

After leaving Hermione behind, Harry walked towards the Gryffindor common room, where he knew he would find Ginny.

It was around 9 o'clock, and he supposed all the other Gryffindors were sleeping. He muttered the password quickly to the Fat Lady, holding his breath in anticipation…

Ginny was seated in the sofa before the fire, gazing into it while tears slid across her face. When the portrait swung open, she didn't look.

It was only when she felt a presence behind her that she turned around, her eyes turning cold when she saw who it was that had entered.

She wiped away quickly her tears, then stood up to face him 'Oh, it's just you…Well, I'll be going now, don't want to interrupt…'

Before she could pass him, tough, he had grabbed her by the shoulders.

'Just hear me out, okay?' he said.

'I thought I told you to stay away from me', she hissed back.

She struggled to escaped his embrace, but he was stronger than her, and she finally abandoned.

When he felt Ginny stop fighting his restraint, he let her go, and before she could escape it, locked gazes with her.

'I love you' he said.

Ginny's eyes flashed 'Why are you doing this? Why do you want to keep hurting me?' she asked him.

'I don't', he said.

'What?' she locked inquiringly into his eyes.

'I don't want to hurt you. And I'm sorry about the dare. I never really went out with you because of it. Maybe at the beginning, but then I found out my true feelings and…It wasn't because of the dare that I went out with you.'

He looked into her brown eyes and said 'The truth is, Ginny, I fell in love with you. I just…want to tell you I'm really sorry for hurting you.'

Then, he kissed her on the forehead and turned his back to her and walked to the boy's dormitory.

He had only climbed the first two steps, however, when he was stopped by Ginny's voice. 'Do you really mean it?' she asked him, her voice shaking with emotion.

He turned around, his heart beating fast, and he took a few steps toward her.

When he was just in front of her, he answered 'Yes. I really do love you, Ginny.'

With one step, Ginny closed the remaining gap between them and kissed him fully on the lips.

When they pulled apart, he was grinning like a madman, happy to have the love of his life back.

'I love you too', Ginny said, her words warming his heart.

The next morning, Hogwarts was just as bewildered when the two couples entered, hand in hand, the Great Hall as it had been when they had split up.

However, everyone decided to just ignore it and act as if it never happened…

And so, the two Gryffindor Lions and two Gryffindor Tigers had once again won against evil, but this time with a much sweeter weapon: love.

So Dumbledore _was _right when he had said that love is a powerful thing…

_Well, I hope you enjoyed it…I know I loved it…Did you guess who the lions and who the Tigers were? _

_If not, I'm telling you know now: the Tigers are Hermione and Ginny, because of their fierce character…and the Lions are Ron and Harry, because of their protectiveness towards their girlfriends…_

_Review, please…_

_Oh yeah, be on the lookout for my next stories 'Wicked Marauders' and 'Slytherin versus Gryffindor'_

_Tigerlilystar_


End file.
